Smocza Wojna
by Short Blade
Summary: Dziwne rzeczy zaczęły się dziać. Mroczne gildie zaczęły robić się bardziej aktywne. Erza zostaje wysłana z misją przez Makarov'a. Lucy poznaje prawdę o swojej matce. Pośród tego całego zamieszania Natsu znika, gdy go wszyscy najbardziej potrzebują. Spokojne dni minęły. Wszystko się zmieniło. Walka o przetrwanie ruszyła...
1. Prolog - Zachwiana pewność siebie

**A/N:** Witam! Jest to jedno z pierwszych opowiadań, które zamieszczam na tej stronie. Szczególny nacisk nałożyłem na postacie. Nie zabraknie przygód, akcji a także romansu, którego będę stopniowo wprowadzał.

Wydarzenia rozgrywają się przed turniejem na maga klasy S (Tenrou Island arc). Dodaje wiele postaci własnych jak i miejsc. Liczę, że się spodoba.

**Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział I**  
_Prolog – Zachwiana pewno__ść __siebie_

Natsu chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do lady przy której stała Mira. Zasiadł przy stoliku po czym oparł się zmęczony.

– Co jest Natsu? Wyglądasz na padniętego. – Chłopak spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

– Byłem na misji z Happy'm by przenieść wielkie torby z zaopatrzeniem do innego miasta. Z trzy razy tak.

– Przecież mogłeś kogoś po prosić do pomocy – odpowiedziała Mira czyszcząc przy tym szklankę.

– Wiem... Po prostu nie chciałem.

Natsu machnął ręką.

– Nie ma o czym gadać. Po prostu podaj mi to co zawsze, muszę odzyskać energie.

– Skoro tak. A gdzie Happy?

– Pewnie wrócił do domu

* * *

Happy używając swojej magi by dotrzeć do domu, ledwo utrzymywał się w powietrzu, powieki co raz bardziej mu opadały.

– Jak tylko dotrę na miejsce to położę się a potem skosztuję moją rybkę. Hę? – Happy zauważył kogoś stojącego przed ogrodzeniem do jego domu.

Jak tylko zobaczył nadlatującego Happy'ego od razu pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Kto to był? Jestem senny, że nawet nie udało mi się ujrzeć twarzy tej osoby. Trudno, idę się położyć. – Happy wleciał do swojego domu przez komin a następnie frunął na łóżko.

* * *

Wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna o szkarłatnych włosach czekając na pociąg zdecydowała się usiąść na pobliskiej ławce i wyjęła z podręcznej torby ulubione ciastko i łyżeczkę.

– Pyszne! Tego mogłam się spodziewać po moim cukierniku.

– Pociąg rusza za nie całe piętnaście minut. Kiedy mistrz powiedział, że mam ruszyć do Spurt town był bardzo podenerwowany. - Zaczęła się zastanawiać Erza. – No, ale muszę zrobić to o co mnie poprosił.

– Przepraszam, czy ty jesteś Erza? – Stanęła przed Erz'ą młoda dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach podobnych do Juvi i żółtych oczach.

– Tak, o co chodzi?

* * *

Dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, stanął w rozkroku, przenosząc siłę całego ciała w prawy sierpowy w kierunku młodego członka gildii, z myślą, że to go znokautuje, pomylił się gdyż, chłopak kucnął po czym odskoczył , zacisnął prawą pięść przykładając do otwartej lewej dłoni.

– Ice-Make Prison (Lodowe Tworzenie: Więzienie) – Wokół mężczyzny pojawiła się dużych rozmiarów klatka pokryta lodem.

– Co?! Co to jest?! – Mężczyzna zaczął uderzać w kraty, na których nie robiło to nawet najmniejszego draśnięcia

– Samymi ciosami nie uda ci się wyjść z mojego tworu. – Wskazał palcem na klatkę.

Na wzniesieniu za skałą bardzo niski a zarazem szczupły osobnik przymierzał się do wystrzału z procy.

– Mam cię, twoja pewność siebie cię zgubi. – Powoli naciągnął cięciwę.

– Beast Arm: Iron Bull (Łapa Bestii: Stalowy Byk) – Mężczyzna od łuku przyjmuje uderzenie w twarz, które przebiło go przez skałę. Kiedy wylądował stracił przytomność.

– Zdążyłem na czas. – Zbliżył się do kolegi mężczyzna o białych włosach.

– Nie musiałeś tego robić wiedziałem, że tam jest.

– Nawet, jeśli myślisz, że prawdziwy mężczyzna może w takiej sytuacji nic nie robić, Gray?!

– W porządku, Elfman. Złapaliśmy tych co sprawiali problemy. Oddajmy ich w ręce władz.

– Tak, w ogóle to dlaczego nie jesteś z resztą swojej drużyny dzisiaj? – spytał Elfman

–Hm? Natsu już od samego rana nie było, bo wziął misje z Happy'm , Erze mistrz gdzieś wysłał a o Lucy nic nie wiem.

– Rozumiem, a teraz nie traćmy czasu. Hm? Spójrz temu co walnąłem coś wyleciało.

– Co to? – spytał Gray.

* * *

– Witaj, Mistrzu – powiedziała z uśmiechem Mira na widok powracającego mistrza. Zbliżył się i wskoczył na ladę jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju.– Byłeś u Porlyusica, Mistrzu?

– Tak, byłem tam aby sprawdzić pewną rzecz. Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Wendy, Natsu i Gajeel?

– Oni? Widziałam Natsu dzisiaj po południu, ale poszedł już do domu. Co do Gajeel'a jest na misji, nie mówił dokąd idzie. Wendy prawdopodobnie jest w Akademiku dla dziewczyn. Czy coś się stało mistrzu, że tak o nich pytasz? – Mira spytała się podając przy tym kufel piwa.

– Póki co nic i niech tak pozostanie. Obym się mylił.

Natsu zbliżał się powolnym krokiem do swojego domku. Gdy zjadł swoje ogniste danie poczuł się o wiele lepiej, ale pomimo tego uznał, że musi jeszcze odpocząć.

– Hm? – Natsu zatrzymał się przed wejściem do domu tuż przy skrzynce z której wystawał list.

– List? Ciekawe od kogo?

* * *

Katedra w Magnoli od zawsze budziła zachwyt sposród podróżników, nie tylko dlatego, że była wybudowana przez pierwszych założycieli miasta i staranie odnawiana by utrzymać ją w najlepszym stanie, ale także dlatego, że największe uroczystości czy organizowane święta były właśnie tutaj.

– Nigdy nie wspominałeś tato, że w tej katedrze poślubiłeś mamę

– Dobrze wiesz, że kiedyś byłem człowiekiem zbyt zajętym by o czymkolwiek z tobą rozmawiać, Lucy.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała Lucy.

Idąc tak razem córka i ojciec, starali się odzyskać utraconą więź.

– Już to mówiłam, ale mogłeś mnie uprzedzić o twoim przyjściu.

– Wiem, ale chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę, dobrze wiesz, że nigdy ich nie robiłem. Muszę się zmienić - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Wiesz nie wiem czy ta zmiana jest dobra. - Ta sytuacja sprawiła, że zaczęli się razem śmiać.

– Lucy. – Twarz ojca przybrała poważniejszy wyraz. Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić , ale też coś ci powiedzieć.

– Co? – spytała ze zdziwieniem Lucy.

– Dotyczy to twojej mamy.

* * *

– Dlaczego ja? Przecież jest wielu wspaniałych magów.

– To musisz być ty.

– Czemu?

– Bo jesteś silna i piękna.

Dwie dziewczyny siedzące w pociągu naprzeciw siebie prowadziły rozmowę. Przy czym członkini Fairy tail rumieniła się na każde jej słowo.

– Posłuchaj, Aria nie musisz ze mną jechać – spytała jeszcze się rumieniąc Erza.

– Nie każ mi tego powtarzać. Jesteś moim wzorem! A czemu? Bo jesteś ...

– Okej, okej już rozumiem. – Erza kazała nie dokańczać jej zdania bo z wrażenia by odleciała.

– Kiedy wrócimy to zapisze się do waszej gildii a teraz powiedz Erza co będziemy robić w Spurt town? – pyta się Aria jedząc przy tym ciastko które dostała od Erz'y.

– Mój mistrz mnie poprosił abym spotkała się z jego starym przyjacielem z gildii o imieniu Jean i coś od niego odebrała.

– Co takiego?

– Stwierdził, że na miejscu się dowiem.

– Hm. Jak już dotrzemy, to od razu wróćmy bym się mogła zapisać – stwierdza z łagodnym uśmiechem na co odpowiada też tym samym. – A no tak ! Proszę, Erza ty mi podbij pieczątkę członkostwa w gildii.

– Czemu Ja?

– Bo jesteś ...

– Nie dokańczaj!

* * *

Właśnie wracają Gray i Elfman z wykonanej misji. Gdy tylko weszli zaczęli rozglądać się za mistrzem. Dostrzegli go siedzącego na ladzie przy barze.

– Mistrzu! – zawołał Gray podbiegając wraz z Elfman'em do lady na której siedzi.

– Co się stało? – spytał mistrz ze znużoną miną.

– Wiesz co znaleźliśmy – odpowiedzieli równocześnie Gray i Elfman

– ?... Co? – Miny zdziwiły go na tyle, że ze znużonej miny przeszedł do zaciekawionej.

– Zaproszenie na spotkanie Czarnych gildii. Nie mamy go przy sobie bo członkowie rady skonfiskowali , ale było napisane, że organizatorem jest Raven Tail!- powiedział Gray wszystko na jednym wdechu.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknął mistrz. Podniósł się i zeskoczył. Można było zauważyć pot spływający na twarzy mistrza.

– A więc się zaczęło – stwierdził mistrz.

– He? O czym ty mówisz, mistrzu?! – zapytał się stanowczo Gray

– Wszystko wytłumaczę, ale najpierw musimy zebrać tu wszystkich. Kluczowi są Wendy, Gajeel i Natsu.

– Dlaczego oni, mistrzu? – pyta się rozkojarzona Mira.

– Przy wszystkich wytłumaczę. Niech się wszyscy zbiorą!

* * *

– Hm. Szkoda, że nie zastaliśmy Lucy. Ciekawe gdzie jest? – pyta ciekawa Levi.

– Kto wie? – z małym zaciekawieniem odpowiada Jet

– Nie martw się Levi jak będziesz chciała pójdziemy z tobą jeszcze raz – wypowiada się Droi. Trójka przyjaciół dochodziła właśnie do gildii.

– Jet! – Nagle trójka podskoczyła na głos swego mistrza na co Jet zareagował najbardziej. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich mistrz po czym patrząc na Jet'a powiedział.

– Sprowadź mi Smoczych Zabójców!


	2. Prolog - List

**A/N**: Hej! Skoro to czytacie to znaczy, że sięgacie po kolejny rozdział z czego bardzo się cieszę. Ten rozdział jest krótszy od pierwszego ze względu na odpowiednie objęcie przyszłych wydarzeń, ale wraz z rozwojem fabuły rozdziały będą coraz dłuższe.  
**  
Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział II**  
_Prolog - List_

Po słowach mistrza jakie wywarły na niego, przez całą drogę tylko jedno ukazywało się w jego w myślach „ Sprowadź mi smoczych zabójców!"

- Dobiegam w końcu! – Zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami wejściowymi do domu Natsu i Happy'ego. Drzwi były otwarte, więc pozwolił sobie na lekkie uchylenie drzwi, aby sprawdzić kto jest w środku. Ujrzał Happy'ego leżącego na łóżku.

– Oj to niebezpieczne spać i mieć otwarte drzwi. - Podszedł do śpiącego niebieskiego kota i lekko go szturchnął by się wybudził.

– Wstawaj, Happy.

– Co się stało? - Obudził się Happy przecierając oczy.

– Jet, co tu robisz?

– Nie ma czasu muszę szybko sprowadzić Natsu do gildii na rozkaz mistrza. Wiesz, gdzie on jest?

– Natsu? Jak ostatnio widziałem to kończyliśmy misję, potem poszedł do gildii. Chwila, coś tu jest nie tak. – Rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Hm, co jest?

– Plecak i śpiwór znikł.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknął Jet.

* * *

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest ponury żart. Robić mi takie nadzieje by potem wystawić. – Biegnąc przez polane różowo włosy chłopak patrzył przed siebie myśląc przy tym nad chwilą, gdy zaczął czytać list.

* * *

Natsu stojąc przed skrzynką na listy wziął do ręki list. Po przeglądnięciu zauważył, że nie ma nadawcy. Otworzył list i wyjął potargany pisząca ten list musiała cechować się nie zwykłą precyzją, gdyż pismo wyglądało pięknie.

– Zobaczmy. – Natsu przyjrzał się dokładnie treści listu. Z każdą sekundą jego wzrok stawał się coraz mocniejszy.

– Niemożliwe. - Z niedowierzania Natsu zaczął czytać jeszcze raz.

_Witaj Natsu, pewnie pomyślisz sobie, że to co tu przeczytasz to jakiś żart, ale zapewniam cię, że każde moje słowo zawarte w tym liście to prawda. Od razu przejdę do rzeczy._

_Natsu wiem gdzie jest Igneel. _

_Z pewnością dostawałeś mnóstwo informacji na temat smoków, ale wszystkie okazały się błędne. Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać sam na sam bez osób trzech. Jeśli powierzysz mi _

_swoje zaufanie dowiesz się wszystkiego co trzeba. Będę czekał w pobliskim mieście Elusive town obok posągu słynnego maga Vana Malchevicka. Jak tylko się stawisz, _

_przedstawię ci się. Będę w tym mieście przez dwa dni. Czekam, Synu Smoka. _

_P.S _

_Gdy przeczytasz ten list, spal go._

* * *

– Cholera tak nagle wybiegłem gdy przeczytałem ten list. Pisał bym się stawił sam, Happy powinien zrozumieć. - W oddali Natsu dostrzegł pierwsze budynki. - Zbliżam się. Oby, oby to co przeczytałem było prawdą!

* * *

– Erza. Więc gdzie znajdziemy tę osobę? – pyta Aria.

– Mistrz podał adres. Zaraz dotrzemy. Aria tylko spójrz to miasto naprawdę słynie z przepięknych fontann. – Spogląda Erza z wielkim podziwem na jedną z fontann obok, której właśnie przechodzą.

– Wiesz jak będziemy wracać to odwiedźmy rynek – stwierdza niebiesko włosa.

– Z przyjemnością. Teraz powinnyśmy skręcić w prawo - dziewczyny szły wąskimi uliczkami. Zauważyły widniejący w oddali szyld „ Zegarmistrz".

– Zegarmistrz. To tu, jesteśmy – stwierdza Erza.

– Hm.

Dziewczyny podeszły do drzwi i weszły do pomieszczenia. W środku było mnóstwo po ustawianych w rzędach zegarów. Te uwieszone na ścianie przypominały budynki gildii.

– Witam, co was do mnie sprowadza? – nagle odezwał się głos z za lady. Dziewczyny odwróciły się i zauważyły starszego mężczyznę o wzroście zbliżonym do mistrza Makarova.

– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Erza Scarlet, a pan pewnie jest przyjacielem naszego mistrza o imieniu Jean o którym słyszałam. Zostałam tu przysłana przez mojego mistrza Maka...

– Wiem. Przez tego dziadka. Zawsze prosi mnie o pomoc. Informował mnie o twoim przybyciu, ale nie wspomniał, że będzie z tobą ktoś jeszcze.

– Aa. To jest Aria poznałam ją w drodze do Spurt town - wskazała na Arię

– Miło mi poznać jestem Aria.

– Dobrze, Erz'o chodź za mną, na górę dam ci to co chciał dziadek.

– Ja też mogę? – pyta Aria

– Przykro mi jak Erza została przysłana to tylko Erza – odpowiedział stanowczo właściciel sklepu.

– Zaczekaj tu chwilę Aria, zaraz wrócę.

* * *

W zupełnie innym miejscu grupka ludzi zmierzała w kierunku północy przez wielką pustynie. Widać na ich twarzach zmęczenie, a także można usłyszeć ciągłe narzekanie

– Daleko jeszcze, szefie ?

– Zamknij się! Jak się nie zamkniesz to cię tu zostawię! – odpowiada mu mężczyzna o wysokim wzroście i w charakterystycznych postrzępionych włosach koloru czerwono żółtego.

– Hej, ludzie ! Już widać! Jesteśmy!

– Hmm?

– W końcu doszliśmy! Siedziba Raven tail!


	3. Prolog - Smocze Ziemie

**A/N**: Zapraszam do czytania! Liczę, że się spodoba.  
**  
Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział III**  
_Prolog – Smocze Ziemie_

W dużej Sali gdzie pośrodku stał ogromny stół, zebrało się wielu magów. Pomieszczenie jest bardzo rozległe, przy drzwiach wejściowych stoją dwie statuy kruka.

– Mistrzu, Ivan. Wszyscy się już zebrali – oznajmia Ivan'ovi lokaj.

Ivan skierował się w kierunku największych drzwi i obiema rękoma je otworzył.

– Witam wszystkich mistrzów. Niech każdy zajmie dogodne wam miejsce. - Każdy z osobna zasiadł na krześle. Wielu z nich od razu zaczęło sięgać po kufel wina. – Przejdę do rzeczy, jeśli przyszliście tu tylko by się opić to możecie od razu wyjść a moi ludzie z chęcią wam w tym pomogą. Osoby, które piły od razu odstawiły kufle.

– Ivan. Zacznijmy, dobrze wiesz, że nie mamy czasu. - Odezwał się z końca starszy człowiek ubrany jak ksiądz.

– Dobrze wiem, Scott. Nie bez powodu tu jesteście. Przyszliście tu bo wiecie co się szykuje, ci którzy wciąż myślą, że to tylko zwykły wymysł, to się tylko zdziwią. Od razu powiem, że Smoki nadchodzą! - krzyknął Ivan. W tym momencie więcej niż połowa w stała, tylko niektórzy siedzieli spokojnie.

– Skąd ta pewność, że na pewno? – zaczął krzyczeć potężnej budowy człowiek. Miał na plecach dwa topory.

– Właśnie, skąd?! - krzyknął mężczyzna z włosami w kolorze czerwono żółtym.

– Zamknąć się! Skąd ta pewność? Jeden z moich magów ma dobre oczy i zobaczył co się dzieje 5 mil stąd.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała spokojnie kobieta w słonecznych okularach i kolorowych jak tęcza ubraniach.

– Niezliczona ilość smoków nadchodzi z za morza. To nieuniknione gdy tu dotrą. - W tym momencie wszyscy zamilkli a ci którzy wstali, osłabli i z powrotem usiedli.

– Spokojnie mam plan – oznajmił wszystkim Ivan.

* * *

– Wojna ze smokami?! O czym ty mówisz, mistrzu? - krzyczą członkowie gildii.

– O tym co usłyszeliście. Teraz legalne i mroczne gildie spotykają się by zawrzeć sojusze. Ta wojna to tylko zabawa by Król Smoków miał na co popatrzeć.

– Król?- pytają się mistrza.

– Byłem u Porlyusica. Ona jest smokiem z Edoras, powiedziała, że je wyczuwa. – Odwrócił sie w stronę Wendy. – Nie mówiłem ci tego, ale ona jest smokiem Grandeeney .

– Grandeeney ? - pyta się Wendy.

– Tak, ale nie tym którego znasz.

– Mistrzu, ale skoro smoki nas chcą zaatakować to wszystkie gildie nawet te mroczne powinny połączyć siły z legalnymi gildiami – twierdzi Gray.

– To nie takie proste. Ci którzy w tej wojnie wykażą się olbrzymią siłą, sprytem i uda im się zabić smoka, to na samym końcu Król Smoków, wytypuje z pośród tych wszystkich ludzi najodpowiedniejszych by udali się wraz z nim prosto do Smoczych Ziem. Nikt nie wie co czeka człowieka, gdy tam dotrze. My tu rozmawiamy, a wciąż nie znaleźliśmy Gajeel'a i Natsu.

– Cholera, co tu się dzieje! – krzyczy Gray.

* * *

Starszy pan i młoda członkini Fairy tail powolnym krokiem szli po schodach w kierunku strychu. Na ścianach wisiały ręcznie robione zegary. Nie były one czyszczone, na wielu z nich były pajęczyny.

– Panie, Jean? – pyta nie pewnie Erza

– Zastanawiasz się pewnie w jakim celu przysłał cię ten dziadek, Makorov, co? – Erza pomimo tego, że nie widziała jego wyrazu twarzy zaczęła się robić bardzo zaciekawiona, – Posłuchaj to co teraz otrzymasz masz pilnować bardziej niż swojego życia.

– Więc, co to jest? – Jean wyjął klucz z kieszeni. Włożył go do zamka, przekręcił. Powoli otworzył drzwi.

– Hm, co to? Bariera wewnątrz pokoju?

– Wyłącz się – mówi Jean. Cały pokój przed chwilą otoczony runą w kolorze fioletu został przywrócony do pierwotnego kształtu. – To po co zostałaś przysłana jest w tej czerwonej skrzyni. – Erza spojrzała na nią. – Zdejmę tylko zabezpieczenia z niej. – Podszedł do niej, uklęknął. – Zdezaktywuj się. – Wyjmuje z kieszeni drugi klucz i ją otwiera.

* * *

– Teraz niech każdy idzie we wskazane miejsce – ogłasza wszystkim zebranym Ivan - Każdy z mistrzów wstał i udał się do wyjścia.

– Iwan – podszedł Scott do Iwana. – Doszły mnie słuchy,że Makarov jest w posiadaniu broni.

– Spokojnie, zacząłem w tym kierunku już działać. Nie otrzyma jej – odpowiada mu z uśmiechem na twarzy.

–Powiedz, co zrobiłeś?

– Więc...

* * *

– Erza, co tak długo wiesz, że czekałam na ciebie! – skarży się Aria.

– Wybacz mam to po co przyszliśmy – odpowiada Erza trzymając w ręku małą szkatułkę.

– Szkatułka?

– Nie to co w środku, wybacz, ale nie wolno mi powiedzieć.

– Rozumiem - odpowiada Aria.

– Dobrze my już będziemy się zbierać – ogłasza Jean'owi Erza chowając przy tym szkatułkę do torby.

– Tak, uważajcie w drodze powrotnej. – Dziewczyny podeszły do drzwi i skierowały się w kierunku stacji kolejowej.

– Jeśli chcesz mogę wysłać swoich ludzi, Ivan – stwierdza Scott.

– Nie trzeba, poradzi sobie.

– Kto to?

– Dobrze wiesz kogo wysłałem, to ...

* * *

– Aria! Szybko bo nam pociąg ucieknie – krzyczy przed nią biegnąca Erza.

– Już, chwila nie daje rady. – Dziewczyna nagle stanęła ze zmęczenia. Erza odwróciła się i podała w jej kierunku dłoń.

– W porządku, jestem silna to cię zaniosę.

– Dziękuje, jesteś wspaniała.

– Nie przesadzaj. – Aria chwyta dłoń, po czym Erza zakłada ją na plecy.

– I wiesz co jeszcze Erza - mówi Aria będąc już na plecach Erz'y.

– Co takiego?  
– Jesteś...- Wyciąga sztylet i kieruje go w tętnice szyjną. Erza go zauważa, zrzuca ją. Szybko się odwraca, tworząc przy pomocy swojej magi miecz w prawej

dłoni.

– Aria, co to ma znaczyć?! – spogląda na Arię zszokowana.

– Hi,hi,hi,hi. Jesteś strasznie naiwna.

* * *

Przy wejściu do małej miejscowości ulokowanej na w wyżynach obok Magnolii.

– W końcu jestem. Jak dobrze, że pamiętam w którym miejscu znajduje się ten posąg – twierdzi zdyszany różowo włosy.


	4. Prolog - Dragneel

**A/N**: Erza! Natsu! Dajecie! Liczę, że się spodoba.  
**  
Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział IV**  
_Prolog - Dragneel_

– Wybacz, Erza nie chciałam, aby tak się to skończyło. – Opuszcza Aria wzrok na torbę Erzy. – Miałam nadzieję, że padniesz nim się we wszystkim połapiesz.

0– O co tutaj chodzi? Kim ty jesteś? – uniosła głos Erza.

– Nie mam potrzeby ci odpowiadać, Magic Invisibility (Magia Niewidzialność)! – Ciało Arii zaczęło znikać, można było dostrzec budynki za nią stojące.

– Niewidzialność?! – spytała się sama siebie Erza.

– Ha,ha,ha głupia – mówi sobie w myślach Aria – Nie pokonasz mnie jeśli mnie nie widzisz. – Powoli zaczęła się zbliżać, kucając trzymając w obu rękach dwa sztylety. Znalazła się praktycznie już przed nią gotowa zadać decydujące cięcie, ale nagle miecz, który dzierży Erza został skierowany w jej stronę, który zdecydowanie zadał by śmiertelne uderzenie gdyby nie natychmiastowa reakcja. Odsunęła się na bok z krwawiącym lewym uchem, które zostało u nasady przecięte.

– Ała! – krzyknęła Aria, po czym Erza zmierzyła w jej stronę po mimo stanu niewidzialności. Wymierzyła cięcie tym razem z drugiej strony, Aria odskoczyła, rzuciła w nią dwa sztylety. Erza odbiła je po czym podbiegła, na co Aria wyjęła dwa kolejne. Doszło do kontaktu w którym Erza naciskała na Arie trzymającą dwa sztylety odbijając w nią zadawane ciosy. Pochyliła się i skierowała miecz w stronę nóg, na co niebiesko włosa odskoczyła wychylając dłoń w stronę uwieszonej na ramieniu torby, gdzie znajdowała się szkatułka, którą Erza musi dostarczyć. Zauważając jej dłoń zbliżającą się, Erza, szybko zareagowała mieczem w stronę jej dłoni, na co Aria używając lewej stopy odbiła się od jej miecza, sprawiając, że odskoczyła jednocześnie ratując się przed cięciem. Obie dziewczyny stanęły w tym momencie.

– Jak?! Jakim cudem możesz mnie widzieć?! – krzyczy ciężko oddychająca Aria. Ten ciężki oddech nie był wywołany zmęczeniem, lecz strachem.

– Nie mam potrzeby ci odpowiadać - z uśmiechem odpowiedziała Erza.

– Scarlet! – Ruszyła w stronę Erz'y wyłączając przy tym swoją magię. Uznała, że nie ma sensu z niej korzystać skoro potrafi ją zobaczyć. Skierowała sztylet w stronę miecza, co sprawiło wrażenie iskrzenia się obu broni.

– Dla pocieszenia mogę ci powiedzieć, że mam dobre oko – z uśmiechem stwierdza, unikając w tym momencie zadawanych ciosów.

– Ty! – krzyczy Aria.

* * *

– Tak, to jest ten posąg, z pewnością .– Natsu przystanął przed posągiem, w miejscu w którym miał spotkać człowieka posiadającego informacje o Igneelu. – Gdzie on jest? Jak tak o tym pomyśleć to nie wiem jak on wygląda.

– Dragneel?

– Um? – Odwrócił się Natsu, za którym stał mężczyzna postury zbliżonej do Natsu. Miał na sobie ubranie z szarym kapturem, które zasłaniało jego twarz oraz torbę uwieszoną na prawym ramieniu, którą trzymał prawą dłonią.

– Tak, to ja. Kim jesteś? Nie, ważniejsze jest to czy posiadasz informacje o moim oj... to znaczy o Igneelu! – wymawiając imię smoka Natsu podniósł się głos po którym zaczął lekki pot spływać z jego czoła.

– Na tę chwilę ważniejsze jest to czy ty jesteś tym za kogo się podajesz – odpowiedział ze spokojem mężczyzna.

– He? To ja, odpowiedz na zadane pyta... – Zakapturzony mężczyzna podbiegł do Natsu uderzając go w twarz. - Co? O co ci chodzi? – mężczyzna nie odpowiedział tylko znów zadał prawy sierpowy, który tym razem złapał Natsu i prawą ręką wymierzył cios w brzuch napastnika.

– Dragon Skin – wymówił słowa po których pięść zadana przez Natsu w brzuch, w momencie uderzenia została odbita zostawiając sińca na zaciśniętej pięści.

– Czas na walke przy użyciu magi – oznajmił mężczyzna. Odchylił głowę lekko do tyłu i uderzył czołem w czoło Natsu, po którym odleciał uderzając w stragan gdzie ludzie handlowali jedzeniem. Mężczyzna skierował się w jego stronę. – Pokaż swoją siłę! – krzyknął. Natsu, który był przysypany deskami zniszczonego straganu, zamaszystym ruchem odgarnął je i wstał.

– Ale się napaliłem! – krzyknął różowo włosy i szybkim krokiem pobiegł w jego kierunku. – Karyu no Tekken! – Pięść zapłonęła, wymierzył ją w stronę napastnika. Tym razem w momencie przyjęcia ciosu przeciwnik odleciał, również w stragan stojący za nim. – Hej! Czemu się nie broniłeś!? – krzyknął Salamander wskazując palcem.

– Brawo, to co o tobie mówią to prawda! – rzekł leżąc w stercie desek. Powoli wstał, otrzepał się i spojrzał na Natsu. Było już można ujrzeć jego twarz, gdyż kaptur opadł mu gdy wylądował na ziemi. Miał brązowe oczy i kręcone koloru brązowego włosy. – Wybacz, że cię zaatakowałem, ale musiałem sprawdzić czy nie jesteś oszustem.

– Oszustem? - zapytał Natsu.

– Tylko prawdziwy Smoczy Zabójca mógłby przełamać moją magię – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

– Twoją magię? Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał Natsu z poważną miną.

– Opowiem ci jak wyjdziemy z tego miasta, tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

– Chodź, nie traćmy czasu.

* * *

– Od dłuższego czasu tylko się broni – rozmyśla Aria, skacząc po dachach budynków w pogoni za Erz'ą. – Musiała zrozumieć, że lepiej jest się wycofać – Erza przeskakując nad budynkami spoglądała za siebie, w jakiej odległości znajduje się od przeciwnika. Sylwetka Ari zaczęła blaknąć, aż w końcu znikła.

– Chyba, ją zgubiłam – zwalniąjąc tępo stwierdza Erza. – Muszę szybko dotrzeć na pociąg i ruszyć w stronę Gildii.

– Buff!

– Hę, co?! – Wokół Erzy zebrał się gaz. – Gaz? To musi być sprawka Ari. – Nogi zaczęły jej się uginać, aż ukucnęła podpierając się lewą dłonią. W prawej trzymała miecz, który powoli zaczął wyślizgiwać jej się z dłoni, aż w końcu wypadł z ręki. – Auf.. gaz paraliżujący? - Erza upadła nie przytomna na dachówki budynku.

– W ciągu godziny będziesz martwa, to moja specjalna trucizna – z uśmiechem na ustach mówi Aria. – Odporna jestem na tę truciznę. Na przyszłość rozglądaj się lepiej. Biegłam cały czas tuż za tobą, tylko dolnymi uliczkami. Wezmę co moje. – Aria wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku torby, otworzyła ją, wyciągnęła szkatułkę. – Zawartość się zgadza. Pora na mnie. Żegnaj.

– Zatrzymaj się – odezwał się głos z za pleców Arii.

– Hę? – Odwraca się. – To tamten staruszek?

– Od początku wydawałaś mi się podejrzana. – Spogląda na nią groźnym wzrokiem.

– Jeśli chcesz ze mną walczyć bardzo proszę, ale musze cię uprzedzić, że ta dziewczyna niedługo umrze. – Wskazała palcem na leżącą Erz'e. – Pomyśl co ważniejsze jej życie czy zawartość szkatułki.

– Nie baw się ze mną w te gierki. Uratuje ją i odbiorę to co sobie przywłaszczyłaś.

– Jeszcze coś ci się stanie starusz... – nie dokończyła gdy zauważyła, że jest otoczona przez runę, ze wszystkich stron bez możliwości ucieczki.

– Kiedy?! – spojrzała na niego, z wściekłością w oczach.

– Pff. Od samego początku – z szyderczym uśmiechem odpowiada.

* * *

– Tato, dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim nie opowiedziałeś wcześniej? – zapytała się Lucy swojego ojca, siedząc w jednej z restauracji.

– Wybacz, wiem, że powinienem, ale nie umiałem. Gdy w przyszłości będziesz miała dzieci wtedy zrozumiesz – ze spokojem, ale i smutkiem odpowiedział ojciec.

– Ja...muszę już iść, spotkać się z przyjaciółmi a przede wszystkim z Natsu, Gajeel'em i Wendy. Muszą o tym wydarzeniu się dowiedzieć. Do zobaczenia tato. – Szybko wstała i wybiegła z restauracji zostawiając ojca samego. Biegła tak aż jej łzy zaczęły spływać. – Moja mama zabita przez Smoka?


	5. Prolog - Smocza Wojna

**A/N**: Tym oto krótkim ostatnim rozdziałem kończymy prolog! Zaraz po nim, zapraszam do następnego, który zmieni życie naszych magów na zawsze! Liczę, że się spodoba!  
**  
Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział V**  
_Prolog - Smocza Wojna_

– Jeśli nie oddasz szkatułki po dobroci, będę musiał zmniejszyć powierzchnie mojej runy by cię rozgnieść – tłumaczy jej Jean. W tej chwili można było zauważyć w oczach Arii wielką widniejącą rozpacz. Dostała bardzo ważne zadanie a teraz jest uwięziona, nie wiedziała co robić, co zrobi mistrz Ivan gdy się dowie.

– Zabij mnie – odezwała się cicho. Jean chwilowo nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. – Powiedziałam, zabij mnie! – krzyczy, a w tym momencie zaczynają napływać jej łzy.

– Wybacz mi, ale nie mam wyjścia – unosi palec wskazujący i środkowy. – Zmniejszenie obszaru. – W tym momencie runa zaczęła się zmniejszać powoli.

– Żegnajcie Raven tail – z uśmiechem stwierdza.  
Runa zmniejszyła się na tyle, że już dotykała ciała Arii, gdy nagle runa zanikła.

– Co?! – z niedowierzaniem zadaje sobie pytanie Jean. – Jak mogła zniknąć?!

– Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale to moja szansa – Aria wstała i zaczęła biec.

– Cholera! Nie rozumiem jak mogło do tego dojść, powinienem ją gonić – odwrócił się w stronę Erzy. – Jeśli nie zajmę się szkarłatną wróżką to może umrzeć – spogląda na oddalającą się Arie. – Co powinienem wybrać?!

* * *

– Hej! Już wyszliśmy z miasta, powiedz w końcu o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – mówi Natsu w stronę mężczyzny o kręconych włosach.  
Odwrócił się po czym spojrzał na niebo.

– Niedługo to nieba nie będzie takie spokojne

– Dragneel, niedługo przybędą tu smoki.

– ... S...Smoki? Powiedziałeś Smoki? – z nie dowierzaniem pyta się Natsu.

– Tak, one już nadchodzą. Król Smoków sam wybiera czas.

– Kró...

– Pozwól mi dokończyć - wtrąca się mężczyzna. Ten czas nazywa się „Smoczą wojną". Magowie walczą ze smokami, ci którzy zabiją sami smoki, udowodnią w ten sposób swoją siłę i będą mogli na końcu wojny, spotkać osobiście samego Króla Smoków.  
Natsu w tej chwili podszedł do niego i złapał za ramiona.

– Więc, powiedz, czy wiesz gdzie jest Igneel?! – w tym pytaniu można było wyczuć olbrzymią desperacje mówiącą, że jeśli teraz się nie dowie to już nigdy.

– Wiem, gdzie jest, dlatego, chcę żebyś się ze mną udał.

– Gdzie?

– W podróż. Bardzo długą i daleką.

– Podróż? – Natsu opuścił ręce z jego ramion.

– Wiedz, że będziesz musiał zostawić gildie za sobą i ..

– Chwila, jak zostawić?

– Ta podróż będzie twoim najtrudniejszym wydarzeniem jakim spotkałeś w swoim życiu. Wzięcie ze sobą kogokolwiek, jest jak zaproszenie ich na śmierć – stwierdza poważnym tonem.

–Ale, w mojej gidii jeszcze jest dwójka smoczych zabójców.

– Oni zostaną tutaj, by wspomóc innych. Ty natomiast musisz isć ze mną.

– Ja...

– Chcesz zobaczyć swojego ojca? – spogląda mu w oczy.

– ...Chcę – odpowiada chwiejnym głosem.

– Więc?

– ...Wyruszę... z tobą. – Spojrzał w dół. – Chwila. – Uniósł głowę. – Wyjaśniłeś mi sytuacje, ale nic nie wiem o tobie.

– Faktycznie, wybacz. Nazywam się ...

* * *

– Już jestem przy gildii – mówi Lucy, biegnąc w jej stronę. – Dobiegła po czym weszła. Wszyscy w Fairy tail rozmawiali, dopóki nie przerwał im tej rozmowy jastrząb wlatujący do gidii. Powoli zleciał i usiadł na ladzie przy barze.

– Odsuńcie się! – krzyknął mistrz. Podszedł do jastrzębia, odwiązał i wziął czerwoną kopertę. Obejrzał ją po czym wymówił po cichu jakieś słowa i otworzył.

– Więc, mam nadzieje, że misja Erz'y o której mówiłeś zakończyła się powodzeniem – z założonymi rękoma mówi Laxus.  
Makarov czyta zawartość listu po czym opuszcza bezwładnie obie ręce, wypuszczając przy tym list.

- Porażka

* * *

W pewnym nadmorskim mieście trwa remont największej latarni w Fiore. Jest ona położona na bardzo stromym klifie.

– Gajeel! – woła pan stojący na rusztowaniu uwieszonym na latarni. – Rzuć mi farbę a potem skocz po metalowe rurki! Tylko ich nie zjedz!

– Za kogo ty mnie masz!? – odpowiada Gajeel. Podniósł wiadro z farbą po czym rzuca mu wprost do rąk. – Tylko się tą farbą nie oblej! – komentuje śmiejąc się Gajeel.

– Bardzo śmieszne! Idź po te rurki!

– Już idę! Hm. Co za misja, myślałem, że będzie ciekawiej. – Gajeel odwrócił się w stronę morza. – Co mną kierowało by wybrać misję tak daleko od gildii? Ostatnio dość dziwnie czuję się przy Levi. Ehhh... Naprawdę to jest dziwne. – Spuścił głowę. Powoli ją podniósł. – Hę?. – Zauważył coś na linii horyzontu. – Ptaki? Jeśli tak, to tak dużych nigdy nie spotkałem.  
To co z początku widział Gajeel coraz bardziej się zbliżało. Mógł dostrzec skórę pokrytą łuskami. Wielki ogon. Specyficzną budowę głowy i ślepia. A nawet dotarły do niego dźwięki wydobywane z ich stron. Pot zaczął spływać z jego czoła. Nogi zaczęły mu się trząść. Zachwiał się, wziął głęboki oddech

– Smoki?!

Koniec prologu


	6. Bitwa o Magnolie - Ryk

******A/N**: Dziękuje wszystkim za dotarcie, aż do tego momentu! Obecne rozdziały będą obfitować w obszerniejszą treść, a przede wszystkim w jakże wciągające wydarzenia! Liczę, że się spodoba!**  
****  
Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział VI**  
_Bitwa o Magnolie – Ryk_

Na niebie zbierają się chmury. Ostatnie promienie słońca już się chowają. Ludzie na ziemi zdają sobie sprawę, że lada moment zacznie padać. W małej wsi położonej niedaleko Magnolii, grupka rolników pracowała w polu. W ich kierunku biegł mężczyzna w wieku około czterdziestu lat.

– Hej, Robert! – zawołał.

– Co jest, John?!

– Powiedz reszcie, że musicie się zbierać. Lada moment zacznie padać!  
Robert spojrzał na niebo i zauważył, że jego przyjaciel ma rację. Tak byli ogarnięci pracą, że nie dostrzegli zmian w pogodzie.

– Już mówię! Ty wróć do domu! – Podszedł do pozostałych i oznajmił, że już czas wracać. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę wsi powolnym krokiem. Byli już na tyle zmęczeni, że nie mieli siły by biec.  
Kiedy wszyscy spokojnie szli przed siebie, Robert w tym czasie rozglądał się wokół. Widać było na jego twarzy zmartwienie. Podszedł do każdego z rolników.

– Czy ktoś z was widział mojego sześcioletniego syna Conny'ego? – zapytał wystraszony. Każdy pokręcił przecząco głową. Gdy ostatni raz go widział to był tuż obok niego.

– Wracam. Niedługo was dogonię. – Gdy tylko się odłączył od reszty. Skierował się z powrotem na pole. Pogoda robiła się coraz bardziej zachmurzona. Wiatr przybierał na sile. Nie dostrzegł nikogo.

– Conny! Chodź! Musimy wracać! – wołał ojciec.

– Tu jestem tato! – Głos syna wydobywał się za małego wzniesienia. Robert odetchnął z ulgą i skierował się na wzgórze. Był zmęczony, gdyż od rana pracował. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zostało mu trochę siły by dobiec. Wspiął się na wzniesienie i zobaczył po drugiej stronie swojego syna bawiącego się piłką.

– Tato! Zobacz co znalazłem! Piłka! – Ojciec spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Miał zamiar stanowczo powiedzieć mu by się nie oddalał, ale przeszło mu to, gdy tylko go ujrzał.

– Synu. Chodź, wracamy – powiedział podchodząc do niego.

– Już?

– Tak. Zaraz zacznie padać.

– Aha. – Przykucnął do niego i złapał go za dłoń.

– Na przyszłość jak będziesz gdzieś chciał się oddalić to mi powiedz. Dobrze?

– Dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się chłopiec.

– No to idziemy. – Zaczęli wspólnie wchodzić na wzniesienie. Młody Conny odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał w niebo.

– Tato?

– Tak?

– Powiedz, co tam leci za nami? – Wskazał palcem.

– Leci? – Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku w którym wskazał jego syn. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że to jakieś dużych rozmiarów ptaki, ale nie, gdy tylko były coraz bliżej zdał sobie sprawę. Strach go ogarnął, że, aż nie mógł się ruszyć.

– Ał... Tato czemu tak mocno ściskasz moją dłoń?

– O mój boże... to smoki – powiedział z przerażeniem w oczach.

W tej chwili właśnie zaczęło padać.

* * *

– Lucy? Gdzie ty byłaś? – Gray do niej podszedł. Widać było, że bardzo się o nią martwił.

– Gray? Ja... Przepraszam, że nikomu nie powiedziałam dokąd idę. Spotkałam się z moim ojcem – odpowiedziała lekko zmieszana. – Ale dlaczego tak się tym przejąłeś?  
Gra od razu nie odpowiedział jakby chciał nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś nie pożądanego. Co tym bardziej zmieszało Lucy.

– Chodzi o to, że nasza drużyna, czyli ty, ja oraz Erz'a wraz z Natsu poznikała. Tylko Happy tu został. – Wskazał palcem jak Happy kręci się obok Charle nie zauważywszy jeszcze Lucy.

– Nie rozumiem. Jak to poznikała? No i o co chodzi z tą misją o której mówił mistrz, że Erza została wysłana i zakończyła się porażką?

– Wybacz nie znam dokładnych szczegółów. – Spojrzał w dół. Po chwili znów na Lucy. – Jak tylko mistrz wróci ze swojego pokoju z pewnością nam to wyjaśni.  
Spojrzeli na siebie nie pewnie. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że dziwne rzeczy zaczęły się dziać.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich ich mistrz Makarov. Wszedł na jeden ze stołów i spojrzał na wszystkich zebranych.

– Słuchajcie uważnie! – Wszyscy, aż drgnęli na stanowczy głos mistrza. – Wysłałem Erz'e do Sprut town, aby przyniosła jedną z trzech broni na tyle silną by móc przeciwstawić się smokom! – Każdy z zebranych słuchał jakby od tego zależało ich życie. – Niestety! Misja się nie powiodła, a broń przepadła!

– A co z Erzą?! – krzyczą wszyscy.

– Została ciężko ranna i znajduje się teraz pod opieką mojego starego przyjaciela Jean'a. – Wystraszeni członkowie odetchnęli z ulgą.

– Gray?! O co chodzi z tymi smokami?! – zwraca się Lucy w stronę Gray'a nie mogąc się w ogóle połapać w sytuacji.

– Dalej w to nie mogę uwierzyć, ale z nie znanych nam powodów smoki chcą odebrać nam nasze życia. – Gray podszedł do Lucy i położył jej lewą dłoń na prawe ramię. – Nie wiem, co się wydarzy, ale z pewnością cię obronię.  
Lucy spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Gray... ja... gdy widziałam się z ojcem powiedział mi coś co do tej pory skrywał w tajemnicy i ma to związek ze smokami.

– Co takiego?! – z wrażenia, aż podniósł głos Gray.

– Więc...

– Lucy! – krzyknął Happy podlatując do Lucy z płaczem w oczach. – Tak, się martwiłem, że i ty gdzieś znikła jak Natsu.  
W tym momencie wszyscy członkowie gildii usłyszeli dźwięk dochodzący z dworu. Na zewnątrz już padało. Wydawało by się, że to burza, jednak to nie była ona.  
Mistrz ze skoczył ze stołu i podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych. Otworzył je szeroko a za nim wszyscy inni skierowali się ku wyjściu. Tuż przy granicach Magnolii ujrzeli nadlatujące smoki.  
Zdali sobie sprawę, że tym dźwiękiem, był ryk smoka.

– Mój Boże... – ledwo powiedział Makarov, a wszyscy pozostali również patrzyli na ogromne sylwetki smoków na pochmurnym nieboskłonie.

– Wszyscy! – krzyknął mistrz. Na głos mistrza wszyscy oprzytomnieli. – Macie udać się do miasta i kazać wszystkim cywilom przyjść tu po czym ich wszystkich wyprowadzić przez podziemny tunel! – Wszyscy przytaknęli głową na znak zrozumienia.

– Dziadku... – odezwał się Laxus. – Chyba nie myś... – tu mu przerwał mistrz.

– Na tyle dobrze cię znam, że nie muszę zgadywać co ci chodzi po głowie. – Spojrzał wnukowi w oczy. – Będziesz walczył ze mną.

– Tak – bez zastanowienia odpowiedział Laxus.

– Nie zapomnijcie o mnie. – Podeszła do dwójki Mira. – W końcu jestem Magiem klasy S.

– Mistrzu ja też chcę walczyć razem z wami! – krzyknął Gray.

– Nie, Gray. Ty zajmiesz się cywilami w mieście, a kiedy będziecie już bezpieczni, ty wraz z resztą odszukacie Natsu, Gajeel'a i Gildarts'a. Zrozumiano?!

– Ja... tak, mistrzu zrozumiałem. – Z zaciśniętymi obiema pięściami odpowiedział.

– Mistrzu jest coś co muszę ci powiedzieć odnośnie śmierci mojej mamy! – podbiegła Lucy. – Dotyczy to smoków!

– Wiem, Lucy co przydarzyło się twojej mamie – oznajmił mistrz.

– Co.. – zaniemówiła Lucy.

– Prawda zawsze jest bolesna, wybacz mi – spojrzał na Lucy. – Wiedz tylko, że jak zapobiegła twoja mama Smoczej Wojnie kiedyś to powtórzyć znów tego już się nie da.

Lucy jak i pozostali wsłuchiwali się w słowa mistrza.

– W tej chwili pozostała nam już tylko walka – spojrzał w kierunku smoków. Lucy niczego głupiego nie próbuj. Wyraziłem się jasno?  
Lucy przez chwilę milczała.

– Tak, zrozumiałam.

– To dobrze.

– Lucy jak sytuacja się uspokoi to będziesz musiała nam to wszystko wytłumaczyć – powiedział Gray do Lucy.

– W porządku – odpowiedziała

– A teraz wszyscy! Do roboty! – krzyknął mistrz.  
Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę domów, w których niczego nieświadomi ludzie nie wiedzieli co się ma zaraz wydarzyć. Na niebie smoki wkroczyły już do miasta. Ten moment nadszedł.

– Pokażmy wszystkim, że wróżki są groźniejsze od smoków – powiedział mistrz.


	7. Bitwa o Magnolie - Szpony

**********A/N**: Zaprasza na pełen zwrotów akcji rozdział! Liczę, że się spodoba.******  
****  
Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział VII**  
_Bitwa o Magnolie –Szpony_

Kiedy wszyscy członkowie gildii podzielili się na grupy, by sprowadzić ludzi z miasta do ich budynku, w tym czasie Makarov, Laxus oraz Mirajane stali przed wejściem do gildii.

– Nim przejdziemy do ataku, chciałbym czegoś spróbować. – Oboje spojrzeli na niego. Mistrz przyłożył obie dłonie do siebie. Z pomiędzy nich wydobyło się światło, które z każdą chwilą rosło W momencie, gdy moc tego światła by już na tyle silna, ścisnął je dłońmi, a następnie wypuścił z rąk.

– Fairy Law (Prawo Wróżek) – Olbrzymia ilość światła zaczęła pochłaniać wszystko co było w jej zasięgu. Światło zaczęło dotykać każdego budynku, ludzi, a nawet smoki. W końcu wszystko było tak jasne, że nikt nie mógł zobaczyć czegokolwiek.  
Światło tak silne, a zarazem piękne powoli zaczęło przygasać.

– Mistrzu, myślisz, że to coś dało? – zapytał Laxus przysłaniając jeszcze rękoma oczy.

– Za chwilę się przekonamy – odpowiedział.  
Światło zgasło, a na zachmurzonym deszczowym niebie, wszyscy dostrzegli, tą samą ilość olbrzymich bestii, która wcale nie została powalona.

– Mój Boże! Mistrzu to nic... – przerwał jej Mistrz.

– Szykujcie się! Fairy Law na nie, nie działa! Laxus ty bierzesz lewą stronę! Mira ty prawą! – Oboje przytaknęli. Ja natomiast zajmę się samym środkiem. – Oboje ujrzeli nie spotykany jak dotąd wyraz twarzy u mistrza. Był to wyraz śmiertelnej powagi. – Ruchy!

– Tak, jest! – odpowiedzieli oboje. Dwójka skierowała się w obie strony.

– Kto wie, czy światło z Fairy Law nie było ostatnim jakim widzę w ten pochmurny dzień – powiedział cicho mistrz.

* * *

– Szybko, tędy! – krzyczy Gray. Wskazując wszystkim kierunek w którym mają biec. – Lucy, trzymaj się blisko mnie! – złapał Lucy za rękę.

– Gray! Puść mnie! Jestem tak samo magiem Fairy tail i nie potrzebuję ochrony! – krzyknęła Lucy.

– Dziś już potrzebujesz! To nie są przeciwnicy, którzy będą się z nami bawić!

– Gray... – głos Lucy z cichł.

Tuż nad ich głowami nadleciał ogromnych rozmiarów smok. Oboje spojrzeli na niego, lecz to co widzieli nie było już smokiem, a całym życiem, które przewijało im się przed oczami. Smok nabrał powietrza i gdy już miał zamiar zaatakować, coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Jego wzrok skierował się olbrzymiemu w oddali Mistrza Makarova.

– To mistrz! – krzyknęła Lucy.

Smok od razu skierował się w jego stronę, gdy nagle w jego kierunku ruszyła Mira. Smok to dostrzegł, od razu swe naostrzone szpony skierował ku niej. Omijała machnięcia jeden za drugim, kiedy to nie spodziewanie została ugodzona w plecy jego ogonem. Siła uderzenia wbiła ją w prost w ziemię. Ledwie wstała, a dostrzegła jak jej przeciwnik, nabierał powietrza, by zaraz wypuścić w jej stronę siłę, która by nie tylko ją dosięgała.

– Jest tak silny, jak się o nich mówi. – Wyprostowała się. Obie dłonie przysunęła ku sobie. Zaczęła się w nich zbierać ciemna energia. Smok w tym czasie otworzył paszczę, a z niej wydobył się ogromny żar, tworząc strumień olbrzymiej fali ognia.

– Soul Extinction (Zagłada Duszy) – krzyknęła Mira, a z z jej dłoni światło przybrało fale fioletowego mroku.  
Obi moce zderzyły się w tym samym czasie, w momencie zetknięcia się się dwóch sił, stworzyła się fala uderzeniowa, która odrzuciła Smoka jak i Mirajane.

* * *

Siła wstrząsu była, aż widoczna z drugiej części miasta.

– Co tam się wyrabia?! – zastanawia się Laxus, który w tym czasie wspiął się na grzbiet Smoka. – Znając Mire na pewno nic jej nie jest. Oby – cicho dopowiedział. – Rairyu no Hoken! – Naładowaną elektrycznie pięścią trafia w kark smoka. Uderzenie przez chwilę sparaliżowało smoka, ale nie na tyle by mogło go powalić. – Cholera! Muszę trafić go bezpośrednio w głowę!

Gdy tylko smok w pełni oprzytomniał zaczął się wznosić coraz wyżej nad miastem szarpiąc się by tylko zrzucić z siebie napastnika. A za nimi podążył kolejny smok w ich kierunku. Laxus go dostrzegł, puścił się Smoka, a w powietrzu uformował wielką z elektryczności włócznię.

– Rairyu Hotengeki! – Wypuścił ją w stronę smoka, która trafiła go wprost w czaszkę. Jego martwe ciało opadło z nieba. Natomiast smok, z którego zeskoczył, od razu ruszył w jego kierunku by rozszarpać go jak tylko znajdzie się w zasięgu jego kłów. Laxus w tym momencie nabrał siły w płucach.

– Rairyu no Hoko! – Wydobył się z ust Laxusa podmuch elektryczności, którego nic nie podejrzewający smok, wleciał w sam środek jego ataku. Smok cały zwęglony od wyładowań elektrycznych dołączył do swojego kompana.

– Ha, ha! – zaśmiał się Laxus. I kto tu jest prawdziwym smokiem?! – Gdy tak spadał spojrzał na mistrza walczącego ze smokami w środku miasta. – Niech go szlag! Specjalnie sprowadza na siebie większą ilość smoków, by nam zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. – Hmm? – Jeden ze smoków, który walczył z Makaro'vem zaczął zmierzać w jego kierunku. – Świetnie, nie dość, że spadam to jeszcze kolejny chce mi teraz w tym towarzyszyć. – Uśmiechnął się.

* * *

– Szybciej Droy! – woła Levi. Biegła wraz z cywilami w kierunku gidii, kiedy w tym czasie Droy biegł za nimi, niosąc dziecko w rękach.  
Nagle pomiędzy grupką cywili z Levi na czele a Droy'em wylądował smok. Upatrzył sobie Droy'a za cel, gdyż nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Szybko z kieszeni wyjął nasiona i rzucił nimi w gada.

– Chain Plant! – Z nasion wyrosły pnącza, które obwiązały przeciwnika. Droy szybko go wyminął. Pnącza zaczęły pękać.

– Droy! – z daleką rozbrzmiał głos Jet'a. – Biegnijcie ja się nim zajmę! – Biegł w kierunku smoka.

– Nie uda ci się! Weź małego!

– Wątpisz we mnie?!

– Tak, dokładnie! Masz wziąść dziecko! – W tym czasie smok się uwolnił z pnącz.

– Bierz go! – Jet z wielkim przerażeniem podbiegł do Droy'a, wziął z rąk malucha i ruszył przed siebie. Gdy tylko się odwrócił, zobaczył jak wielkie szpony Smoka wbijają się w ciało Droy'a. Levi i Jet oglądali to z przerażeniem. Rozerwał go na kawałki, po czym zjadł.

– Nieeee! – krzyk rozpaczy wcale nie polepszał ich sytuacji.

* * *

Smok skamieniał jak tylko członkini Fairy tail zbliżyła się do niego i spojrzała w jego ślepia. Wykorzystując tę szansę jej towarzysz przemieniony w bestię uderzył w skamieniałego smoka. Siła ciosu była na tyle silna, że rozpadł się na kawałki.

– Nie trać czujności Evergreen!

– Nie musisz mi tego mówić Elfman! – mówiła to na jednym wdechu. – Cholerne Smoki! Przez to, że postrzegają nas za swoje jedzenie, to nie patrzą mi prosto w oczy!  
Donośny głos przykuł uwagę, dwójki magów. Nadjechała w ich stronę karoca wypełniona ludźmi. Zaprzęgał ją Reedus.

– Elfman! Evergreen! – krzyknął Reedus. – Wracamy do gildii stąd wszyscy już są bezpieczni.

– Jasne! – odpowiedział Elfman.

– Mam nadzieję, że z innymi wszystko dobrze. – Spojrzała Evergreen na walczącego mistrza.

– I ja również – powiedział Elfman.

* * *

– Co się stało z Mirą?! – krzyknęła Lucy. Widząc jakich zniszczeń dokonało tamto starcie.

– Lucy, zajmij się cywilami! Ja jej w tym czasie poszukam!

– Ale!

– Nie będę sie powtarzał! – Zmierzył ją groźnym spojrzeniem.

– Masz wrócić żywy – powiedziała to z nie naturalnym spokojem.

– Wrócę. – Gray pobiegł w kierunku w którym Mire odrzuciło. Budynki zostały zniszczone. Mimo, że deszcz, wciąż padał ogień się rozprzestrzeniał. Pośród zgliszczy znalazł nie przytomną Mire, którą przygniotły belki. Jej przemiana Satan Soul (Dusza Diabła) została zdezaktywowana.

– Oj, Mira! – Podbiegł do niej. Podniósł wszystkie belki. Złapał ją za głowę. – Oj! Co z tobą?! Obudź się!  
Gray usłyszał warczenie za swoimi plecami. Był to smok, z którym mierzyła się z Mirajane. Nie umiał wzlecieć, gdyż miał uszkodzone skrzydła. Gray przeraził się na jego widok, lecz po chwili zachował zimną krew.

– Zaraz poczujesz chłód, ty niekompletny Smoku! – Ruszył w jego kierunku! – Ice-Make: Hammer! – Stoworzył olbrzymi młot tuż nad głową przeciwnika. Zauważył to, odskoczył. Rzucił się na Gray'a. – Ice-Make: Floor! – Zmienił powierzchnię na której biegł wróg w taflę lodu. Smok stracił orientację. Wpadł w ruiny budynków. – A teraz! Ice-Make:Lance! – Z niesamowitą prędkością, tysiące sopli lodu atakowało Smoka. – Nie przestanę, dopóki nie padniesz! – Siła Graya coraz bardziej wbijała się w silne ciało Smoka. W końcu od uderzeń, został pozbawiony tchu.

– Gray? – odezwała się półprzytomna Mira. Gray jak tylko usłyszał jej słowa, od razu do niej podbiegł.

– Mira? Uff. Żyjesz, dzięki Bogu!  
Mira nie zamierzała leżeć, tylko od razu wstała.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że w takiej chwili powinnam odpoczywać.

– Nawet bym nie śmiał.

– Co z tamtym smokiem?

– Bardzo go zraniłaś, dzięki czemu mogłem go pokonać.

– Wybacz, że musiałeś się z nim zmierzyć. – Mira zamknęła oczy. Po czym je otworzyła. – Satan Soul (Dusza Diabła)! – Idź pomóc innym.

– Tak, już zmierzam.

* * *

Olbrzymia pięść mistrza uderzyła nadlatującego smoka. Wyrzuciło go to, aż na krańce miasta. Mistrz ograniczał swoje ruchy by nie wyrządzić zbyt dużych zniszczeń w mieście, a także by większość smoków atakowała właśnie jego. Jeden ze smoków zaatakował jego nogę, na co Makarov złapał go w dłoń po czym zmiażdżył. Nie spostrzegł się jak jeden ze smoków, który nadleciał od tyłu w gryzł się w jego krtań.

– Aaaaaaa! – krzyknął mistrz.


	8. Bitwa o Magnolie - Kły

**************A/N**: Ciąg dalszy zmagań naszych magów ze smokami! Jak potoczą się losy naszych bohaterów? Zapraszam do czytania! Liczę, że się spodoba.

**Story************ and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**  
_Bitwa o Magnolie –__Kły_

Prawą dłonią chwycił za tułów Smoka, odrywając go od swojej krtani w którą się wbił. Rzucił nim w ziemię. Jeśli nawet smok przeżył, nie miałby siły by ponownie wstać. Mistrz zachwiał się od bólu, wywołanego ugryzieniem smoka. Rana była głęboka, ale nie na tyle by powalić, olbrzyma jakim jest teraz Mistrz. Kolejne smoki nacierały na niego. Każdego zbliżającego się smoka, chwytał, rzucał oraz miażdżył by tylko zapewnić innym bezpieczeństwo. Jego ruchy były ograniczone, przez swoje duże ciało musiał uważać jak stąpa by nie skrzywdzić cywili oraz członków swojej gildii. Jego przeciwnicy nie byli głupi, zauważyli, że ogranicza swoje ruchy. Ku zdziwieniu mistrza, odsunęły się od niego.

– Co się stało? Strach was pochłonął? – zadrwił Mistrz. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie strach, tylko ich czas na przygotowanie, gdyż wszystkie smoki, zamierzały zaatakować swoim gorącym oddechem. – Zobaczmy, czy wasz ogień powali giganta? – Makarov powiedział to bez żadnego uśmiechu.

* * *

Gdy dwójka magów, prowadziła cywili, w ich kierunku podążył smok. Skupiska ludzi przyciągały te krwiożercze bestie bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. W momencie, w którym chciał zatopić kły w jednym z mieszkańców, został złapany za ogon przez Freed'a, w swojej demonicznej formie.  
Smok od razu się odwrócił i skoczył na niego. Ciężar smoka go przygniótł, lecz nie dostrzegł nadlatujących małych lalek, które go okrążyły i wystrzeliły z siebie zielony promień. Freed wykorzystując chwilę, poderwał się i odsunął od bestii.

– Bickslow! Weź stąd swoje lalki! – Jego przyjaciel, który sterował swoimi lalkami, stał nie dalej od Freeda.

– W porządku!

Lalki odleciały, a smok wykorzystując okazję od razu skoczył na wprost właściciela lalek. Udało by mu się zranić Bickslowa, ale w tym czasie zapomniał o wcześniejszym magu. Freed skoczył w jego kierunku tworząc olbrzymią kulę ciemnej masy, którą uderzył smoka. Wybuch powstały po uderzeniu wgniótł smoka w glebę, pozbawiając go życia.

– Miałem wątpliwości czy mój Darkness Flare Bomb zadziała na ciebie, lecz się nie zawiodłem.

– Udało się, Freed! Było blisko...

Bickslow, który stał przed chwilą przed przyjacielem, został zaatakowany przez smoka, który wbił w niego swoje kły, a później w locie rozszarpał go całego.  
Freed nie wiedział nawet co się dzieje, działo się to tak szybko. Ta scena wywarła na nim tak wielkie wrażenie, że nie mógł się poruszyć.

Jedyne co w tej chwili się poruszyło był smok zmierzający w jego kierunku.

* * *

Grupka cywili była tylko kilka kroków od budynku gildii. Prowadziła ich Lucy. Chciała by ludzie, którzy z nią przebywali jak najszybciej byli bezpieczni. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ją potrzebują, ale bardziej myślała o słowach Graya, który kazał jej iść. Bała się, że zginął. Wstrzymywała się od łez z wielkim trudem. Gdzie się podziewał Natsu? Zawsze jej pomagał jak i wszystkim. Co się z nim stało? Lucy tak bardzo zagłębiła się w myślach, że w ostatniej chwili zauważyła smoka, który wylądował tuż przed wejściem do gildii.

– O nie! To smok! – krzyknęli ludzie z tłumu.

Gdy tylko smok się poruszył, został zaatakowany przez uderzenie z wyładowań elektrycznych, które wydobyło się z magicznych kart należących do Cany. Stała przed wejściem do gildii. Smok przez chwilę, poczuł paraliż, nie mógł się ruszyć.

Lucy szybko podbiegła, wyciągnęła złoty klucz.

– Taurus! – Wyłonił się ze złotej poświaty olbrzymi byk. – Taurus! Szybko zaatakuj smoka!

– Muuuuuuu! – skoczył w jego kierunku, po czym wbił swój olbrzymi topór w jego głowę. Uderzenie byka było tak mocne, że smok od razu osunął się na ziemię.

– Świetna robota! – Taurus na jej słowa, aż zaczął podskakiwać. – Szybko ludzie teraz albo nigdy! – Wszyscy od razu wbiegli do budynku gildii, kiedy to kolejny smok zmierzał w ich kierunku.

Z budynku szybko wybiegła Wendy.

– Tenryu no Hoko! – Wypuściła w kierunku bestii swój smoczy oddech w postaci olbrzymiej trąby powietrznej. Cios odepchnął smoka, lecz nie zrobiło to na nim zbyt dużego wrażenia. Od razu się otrząsnął i ruszył w ich kierunku. Gdy smok był już coraz bliżej, nagle został uderzony przez cios Mirajane. Smok uderzył w jeden z domów.

– W porządku?! – krzyknęła Mira.

– Tak! – odezwały się Wendy, Cana oraz Lucy.

– Mira! Widziałaś Gray'a?! – Ze zmartwioną miną krzyknęła Lucy.

– Tak! Uratował mi życie! Nie wiem, gdzie teraz jest!

Lucy przez chwilę odetchnęła z ulgą, lecz nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to dłużej. Gray'owi wciąż groziło niebezpieczeństwo jak i wszystkim innym.

Smok, którego powaliła Mira wstał i znów ruszył w ich kierunku, gdy nagle jego jak i wszystkich uwagę zwróciła olbrzymia ilość ognia, wymierzonego w kierunku ich mistrza.

* * *

Wszystkie smoki, które okrążyły Makarova, wypuściły ze swoich paszcz strumień ognia.

– Maximum Defense Seal ! – Wokół Mistrza stanęły trzy filary. Ogień po zetknięciu z nimi, rozpływał się na wszystkie kierunki. Było widać, że magii, której użył bardzo go wycieńczyła, lecz smoki również osłabły, dlatego zaprzestały ziania ogniem i ruszyły znów walczyć w zwarciu.

– Nie mam wyjścia – zaczął zastanawiać się Mistrz. Jeśli będę się hamował ze względu na otoczenie, to nie wytrzymam przeciwko nim zbyt długo.

Odbił się mocno od ziemi i natarł na przeciwnika, nie bacząc na to co dzieje się pod jego stopami.

* * *

Laxus stał nad usmażonymi zwłokami jednego ze smoków. Spoglądał na mistrza, który w desperackiej walce próbuje uratować nas wszystkich.

– Dziadku... – Zmrużył oczy. W tej samej chwili w jego kierunku rzucił się smok, by go pożreć. Laxus odwrócił powoli głowę,w okamgnieniu po przeistoczeniu się w błyskawicę znalazł tuż za nim. Wymierzył mu naładowany cios pięścią, który odepchnął smoka. Członek gildii szybko podbiegł do niego, na co smok zdążył wyprowadzić atak jednym ze swoich szponów. Nie wiele brakowało a trafił by go, po czym odbił się od ziemi i wskoczył na niego. Smok wzniósł się w powietrze by go zepchnąć. Zaczął razić go piorunami w określone miejsca na ciele tak by pod wpływem, uderzeń nieświadomie skręcał.

– Zaczekaj na mnie, zaraz tam będę Dziadku.

* * *

W podziemiach budynku gildii, znajdował się olbrzymi tunel, prowadzący w różne strefy po za Magnolie. Mieszkańcy miasta, byli prowadzeni przez Wakabe i Macao.

Tuż przed wejściem do tunelu Lucy wraz z Wendy i Caną oczekiwali na innych.

– A co jeśli innym się nie udało? – spytała się Cana, lecz to pytanie było bardziej skierowane do niej samej.

Lucy oraz Wendy nie odpowiedziały, same miały wątpliwości. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej wszystko było w porządku. A dziś? To co było, zaczęło znikać.  
Dziewczyny zostały nagle wytrącone z zadumy na widok nadjeżdżającej karety. Wysiedli z niej Reedus wraz z mieszkańcami Magnolii. Z dachu karocy skoczył Elfman wraz z Evergreen. Wszyscy od razu wbiegli do budynku.

– Nic wam nie jest? – krzyknęła Lucy.

– Nam nie, ale niektórzy ludzie zostali ranni, trzeba im udzielić pierwszej pomocy – odparła Evergeen.

– Zajmę się tym! – powiedziała Wendy.

Przed wejściem do gildii, ujrzeli kolejnych ludzi, a na samym końcu, dostrzegła zapłakaną Levi wraz Jet'em, który niósł w dłoniach dziecko. Bez chwili wahania podbiegła do nich Lucy.

– Levi! Jet! Mój Boże, co się dzieje?!

– Dr...Droy..on! – Zapłakana Levi ledwo, mogła wydobyć słowa.

Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, mimo, że nie dokończyła zdawali sobie sprawę co się stało, mimo, że nie mogli w to uwierzyć.

– Droy nie żyje! Smok go zjadł! – krzyknął załamany Jet. – Kazał mi wziąć dziecko, które bronił! Wiedział, że nie będe miał jak mu pomóc, to kazał mi go zostawić i go wziąć – Nie kontrolował już łez.

– Nie możliwe... – powiedziała cicho Lucy, a wraz z nią pozostali.

– Byłem za słaby! – krzyczał Jet.

W myślach Lucy pojawiały się sylwetki wszystkich jej przyjaciół. Byli z nią, a zaraz smok się pojawiał i ich wszystkich ze sobą zabierał.

* * *

Smoki nie przerwanie atakowały mistrza, który nie poddawał się walczył z nimi nie bacząc na otoczenie. Jedna z bestii podleciała tak szybko, że nie zdążył zareagować i został ugodzony w oko. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Ledwo wstrzymał się od wrzasków. Złapał za smoka i rzucił go, a później rozdeptał.

– Mistrzu! – krzyknęła Mira, który podleciała do mistrza.

– Mirajane? Wróć do pozostałych! Chroń ich! – Uderzył pięścią nadlatującego smoka.

– Wszyscy inni są bezpieczni! Jestem tu by ci pomóc! A bez jednego oka sam nie podołasz!

Od razu nie czekając na odpowiedź mistrza ruszyła w kierunku smoków.

– Powiedziałem nie! – krzyknął Mistrz.

– Już za późno, Dziadku!

Makrov, aż rozszerzył jedno oko. Był to głos jego wnuka. Odwrócił się i dojrzał go na smoku, którego pod wpływem uderzeniami pięści sterował.

– Pomożemy tobie – odpowiedział z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jak tylko zbliżył się bardziej nabrał oddechu by wypuścić falę wyładowań elektrycznych by spalić smoka, na którym jechał, po czym zeskoczył na następnego, który leciał pod nim.

Makarov, nie wiedział czy pozwolić im wspólnie walczyć, jest dobrą decyzją. Wolałby, żeby uciekli z pozostałymi. Zauważył jednak w ich oczach determinację, że bez walki się nie poddadzą.

– Dajmy z siebie wszystko! – odparł Mistrz.

Pochmurna deszczowa pogoda, zamieniła się w burzę.


	9. Bitwa o Magnolie - Nadzieja

******A/N**: Bez zbędnego owijania. Zapraszam do czytania!

**Story************ and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział IX**  
_Bitwa o Magnolie –__Nadzieja_

Wszystkim mieszkańcom, którym udało się schronić przed wrogiem, skierowali się do tunelu pod budynkiem gildii. Niektórzy magowie nie nie chcieli zejść w bezpieczne miejsce. Obserwowali przed wejściem do budynku, jak w środku miasta trójka potężnych magów dzielnie stawia czoła w walce, które będzie decydowało o przyszłych wydarzeniach.

Na niebie lał deszcz, pioruny waliły, jednak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, nie uginała się żadna ze stron tylko wciąż nie przerwanie napierała.

Mistrz jednej z najsilniejszej gildii w Królestwie Fiore przestał zwracać uwagę, że od jego ciosów i stąpnięć miasto ulegało coraz większym zniszczeniom. Wiedział, że jeśli nie da z siebie wszystkiego to nikogo nie uratuje. Jego wnuk Laxus Dreyar dzielnie wspomagał swojego dziadka, a tuż przy nim wspierała go Mirajane Strauss. W tej walce można było dostrzec straszliwie silną wolę walki, która napędzała ich, dając im siłę przeciwko wrogom.

* * *

Pięć smoków otoczyło Mistrza, który miał ograniczone pole widzenia, po utracie jednego oka. Mirajane używając swoje demonicznej magii odrzuciła jednego ze smoków, po czym skumulowaną magię wystrzeliła w jego kierunku, która zmiażdżyła potwora.

Laxus skakał z jednego smoka na drugiego rażąc ich piorunami, gdy tylko ujrzał, że jego dziadek, został otoczony przez smoki, wystrzelił w ich kierunku olbrzymią stworzoną w wyładowań elektrycznych włócznię, która przebiła aż dwa smoki. Pozostałą dwójkę złapał w obie dłonie mistrz i zmiażdżył nim zdołały cokolwiek zrobić.

Kiedy to Laxus na chwilę przystopował by złapać oddech, jeden ze smoków runął na niego, gdyby nie Mirajana, która w ostatniej chwili wystrzeliła w jego kierunku pocisk ciemnej energii, który go uratował.

– Dzięki, Mira!

– Pilnuj się!

Oboje nie czekając na nic ruszyli ku swoim smokom. Magowie walczyli jakby byli niezwyciężeni. Ciosy padały jedne za drugim, nie było widać zwycięzcy w tej walce. Dwójka młodych członków gildii miała olbrzymie pokłady wytrzymałości, lecz w przeciwieństwie do ich mistrza, który coraz bardziej tracił na sile, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

Ta jedna chwila w której Makarov Dreyar chwycił się prawą dłonią za serce, przypieczętowała jego los. Smoki jak oszalałe rzuciły się na jego krtań.

– Co?! – krzyknął Laxus na widok atakowanego dziadka. Od razu ruszył w jego kierunku. Wiedział, że opuścił gardę przez atak serca. – Dziadku! – Runął w głąb siedliska bestii, które krążyło wokół mistrza.

Tuż za nim Mira skoczyła by wesprzeć Laxus'a, zadawali ciosy jak szaleni by odgonić smoki od mistrza. Rana była zbyt głęboka.

– Ucieka...jcie – ostatkiem sił wypowiada swoje słowa Makarov.

– Nie ma mowy! – odparł Laxus. Widać było, że Laxus wpadł w istny amok.

– Zostawi...am wam gildię. – Upada, olbrzymie ciała niszczy cały teren znajdujący się pod nim.

– Nie! – krzyczą Laxus i Mirajane.

Ciało ich Mistrza powoli zaczęło się zmniejszać. Świadczyło to o tym, że magia go opuściła, a przede wszystkim opuściło go życie. Latające potwory runęły w jego kierunku. Rozszarpały go w jednej chwili.

– Wy... wy! – Laxus już by zaatakował, gdyby nie Mira, która złapała jego ciało i zaczęła lecieć w kierunku gildii.

– Mira?! Co ty robisz?! Nie może... – Dostrzegł łzy na twarzy Mirajane.

– To koniec... Laxus. Nic nie możesz... zrobić. - Spojrzał w jej oczy, wiedział co czuje, jednak uczucie bezsilności go pochłaniało. Mira wleciała z nim do budynku gildii, gdzie dostrzegła pozostałych członków. Ujrzała ich wyraz twarzy, nie musiała nawet się zastanawiać. Oni widzieli to samo i czuli to samo.

– Magnolia upadła. – Wszyscy spojrzeli na Laxus'a. – Tak długo jak my żyjemy, to nie koniec.

Słuchając jego słów, dostrzegli w nim ich mistrza. Tak jakby wciąż był z nimi. Bezzwłocznie ruszyli w stronę tunelu. Wszyscy wbiegli oprócz Lucy.

Wpatrywała się jak miasto płonie, a wśród tych płomieni wypatrywała kogoś jeszcze, kogoś kogo myślała, że już nie ujrzy. To był Gray. Niósł na swoich plecach nieprzytomnego Freeda.

Pod wpływem chwili słabo jej się zrobiło, że ledwo nie upadła, gdy Gray do niej podszedł miała zamiar rzucić się mu na szyję, lecz wiedziała, że taki czyn ciężko by się zakończył dla Freeda.

– Lucy.. – spojrzał na nią.

– Gray.. – spojrzała na niego.

– Wiesz, powiem ci to teraz albo mogę nie mieć, już takiej okazji – wpatrywali sobie głęboko w oczy. – Lucy, lubię cię tak bardzo, że uczucie względem ciebie bardziej mnie roztapia niż ogień smoka.– Podeszła do niego i go pocałowała w usta.

Miasto nie tworzą budynki, ale ludzie. Tak długo jak żyją i będą walczyć do końca wszystko się może zdarzyć.

Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

* * *

Pośrodku olbrzymiej polany szła dwójka magów. Osoba idąca z tyłu miała włosy koloru różowego, natomiast druga idąca przednim miała brązowe, ciemne kręcone włosy.

– Ciekawe czy inni ominęli tę burzę? – stwierdził różowo włosy patrząc jak daleko pogoda był tak silna jakby miała rozerwać niebo.

– Wątpię, ta burza znajduje się prawdopodobnie nad samą Magnolią – odparł jego towarzysz.

– Nadal mam wątpliwości, nie powinienem ich zostawiać, gdy naszym przeciwnikiem są smoki.

– Natsu, nie zapominaj, że twoja gildia jest silna. Ma nawet dwójkę smoczych zabójców, w tym nawet wnuk twojego Mistrza jest po części Smoczym Zabójcą.

– Tak, wiem, ale.. – odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Spojrzeli na siebie.

– To wojna. Na wojnie trzeba być na wszystko przygotowanym. – Natsu spojrzał posępnie na ziemię. – Nie traćmy czasu, musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Rainbow town. – Odwrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie.

– Marick. – Odwrócił głowę nie zatrzymując się przy tym.

– Znowu jakieś wątpliwości?

Natsu nie odpowiedział tylko wskazał palcem na zachód. Marick odwrócił się i dostrzegł olbrzymią sylwetkę smoka.

– To... smok – powiedział Natsu. – I na dodatek leci w naszym kierunku!

– To niemożliwe! Nie może znać naszego położenia! A co najważniejsze ten smok wcale do zwykłych nie należy. On jest czarny.

– Czarny smok. – Patrzył Natsu na nadlatującego smoka, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku.

Nim się obejrzeli smok wylądował tuż przed nimi. Rozpiął swe duże skrzydła i spojrzał na nich.

– Mam cię – Smok przemówił.

– Mówi.. – stwierdza Natsu.

– Czarne Smoki umieją mówić! Natsu przygotuj się! Ta walka zadecyduje o wszystkim!

Natsu oprzytomniał z wrażenia. Stanęli naprzeciw smoka gotowi do walki.


	10. Nowy kierunek - Czarny Smok

**A/N:** Wybaczcie, że musiałem wam tyle kazać czekać, musiałem przemyśleć przyszłe wydarzenia. Tak, więc zapraszam do czytania!

**Story and picture by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Rozdział X**  
_Nowy kierunek – Czarny Smok_

W pokoju było ciemno, na stoliku stała jedna zapalona świeczka, która stanowiła jedyne źródło światła dla dziewczyny, która leżała na łóżku. Powoli otwierała oczy.

– He.. gdzie ja? – Uniosła głowę, rozejrzała się. – Co to za miejsce? – Z trudem wstała, podeszła do drzwi, chwyciła za klamkę, gdy tylko drzwi otworzyła, dostrzegła, gromadę ludzi rozmawiających między sobą, niektórzy opierali się o ścianę, inni płakali. Był to długi korytarz, a po obu stronach znajdowały się drzwi do różnych pokoi.

Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, podszedł do niej jeden mężczyzna..

– Jak się czujesz?

– Trochę, kołuje mi się w głowie. – Przyłożyła swoją dłoń do czoła. – Co to za miejsce?

– Znajdujemy się pod posiadłością Pana Jeana. Gdy smoki zaatakowały...

– Smoki?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. – Ał! – Aż zabolała ją głowa. – O co tu chodzi?!

– A o to, że smoki zaatakowały. – Z tłumu ludzi wyszedł małej postury człowiek.

– Pan Jean? – odezwała się dziewczyna.

– Cieszę, się, że nic ci nie jest Erza, chodź porozmawiamy w pokoju.

Weszli wspólnie do pomieszczenia. Erza była zszokowana jego słowami. Nie wiedziała nawet od czego zacząć.

– Wiesz cokolwiek na temat Smoczej Wojny?

– Tak, kiedyś mistrz mi o niej mówił, ale nie sądziłam, że ona naprawdę ma miejsce. – Tu się przez chwilę zawahała. – Powiedz, czy to co miałam dostarczyć mistrzowi miało służyć do obrony przed smokami?

– Tak.

Erza, aż się zachwiała.

– To była jedna z trzech świętych broni, służąca do walki przeciwko smokom. Plan zakładał, że jeśli smoki się zjawią, wszyscy, skierujemy się do Magnolii, gdzie pod wpływem magicznego artefaktu, złotej kuli, która znajdowała się w szkatułce, będziemy mogli obronić się, lecz ta zdzira Aria, która była z Raven tail nam ją wykradła.

– Mój boże... gdybym tylko ją pokonała – Zaczęły spływać Erzie łzy. Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim.

– Nie możesz się obwiniać. Zostałaś otruta, natomiast ona, gdy już ją prawie miałem, moja moc nagle się dezaktywowała. To mnie należy obwiniać. Musiała mieć wspólnika, którego nie dostrzegłem.

– Jak.. wygląda sytuacja... na górze? – z olbrzymim strachem zapytała się Erza.

– ...Wyjdźmy to sama zobaczysz.

Po tych słowach już zaczęła żałować pytania.

* * *

Nie zwlekając ani chwili, Natsu wraz z Marick'em ruszyli w kierunku wroga, który również nie zwlekając, zaraz po rozpięciu skrzydeł machnął nimi, odrzucając przez to dwójkę magów w tył. Skoczył w ich kierunku, wyciągnął swoją olbrzymią łapę w kierunku Marick'a, chwycił go, po czym zaczął go ściskać.

– Dragon skin – wymówił te słowa, po czym całe jego ciała zostało pokryte łuską smoka. W tedy od prawej strony Natsu odbił się od ziemi i z gotową pięścią uderzył smoka w paszczę, w chwili zaskoczenia poluzował on uścisk, dzięki czemu mógł się wydostać.

Szybko Marick wstał i podbiegł do niego zadając w tułów ciosy, przy którym ostatni z nich odepchnął smoka dalej. Spojrzeli oboje na siebie. Natsu widział, że ciosy jego towarzysza są silne i muszą dać z siebie wszystko jeśli chcą wygrać. Oboje przytaknęli sobie głową i pobiegli w stronę smoka.

Smok chwycił stojący wielki głaz i rzucił w ich kierunku, Natsu na tę sytuację, szybko użył Karyuu no Tekken niszcząc go, przebili się dalej w jego kierunku, na co wróg znów szybko skoczył w ich stronę.

– Karyu no Kenkaku! – Natsu odbijając się od ziemi, pokrył całe swoje ciało płomieniami, uderzył całym swoim ciałem w brzuch smoka, który wybił go, upadł kawałek dalej. Podbiegli do niego na co smok, jak tylko wyrwał się ze zdziwienia, ryknął przednimi na co Natsu przykrył swoje uszy dłońmi, lecz na Maricka to nie zadziałało. Uderzył go w krtań, na co natychmiast przestał krzyczeć, jednak nie pozwolił mu odsapnąć. Szybko wyciągnął dłoń i wyrwał mu lewe oko. Smok przez uderzenie w krtań nie mógł wydobyć głosu, lecz było widać, że strasznie cierpi, tarzał się po ziemi, z trudem wyjąc z bólu.

Natsu nie tracąc szansy zasygnalizował Marickowi by ten zrobił mu drabinkę z dłoni, odbił się od nich w górę po czym stworzył olbrzymią kulę ognie, którą wystrzelił w dół na cierpiącego na dole smoka.

Karyu no Koen! – Kula przygniotła smoka, rozprzestrzeniając ogień po całym jego ciele.

Gdy tylko ogień przygasł dwójka magów podeszła do niego.

– Przeklęci... magowie...

– Żyje? – spytał sam siebie Marick. – Zakończę to. – Po czym podszedł do niego z gotowym kończącym ciosem, lecz Natsu stanął mu na drodze.

– Chcesz dobić przeciwnika, który nawet nie może się ruszać?! – oznajmił Natsu.

– To smok! Tu nie ma czasu by się litować.

– I tak nic już nie może zrobić!

Nagle przerwał im cichy głos.

– ... Jest silne... dziecię Igneela.. – ledwo wydyszał smok.

– Znasz Igneela?! – krzyknął Natsu i kucnął przy jego głowie. – Proszę, powiedz mi, wszystko co wiesz.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, jego oczy przybladły, a oddech zanikł.

Opuścił głowę Natsu

– Niech to szlag... – powiedział.

– Podejrzewam, że musiał kiedyś często, przebywać w towarzystwie Igneela. Stąd znał twój zapach, który pomógł mu cię znaleźć, lecz nie miał wobec ciebie, żadnych pozytywnych zamiarów.

Przyłożył Natsu dłoń do powieki martwego smoka i je zamknął. Wstał i spojrzał na Maricka.

– Marick powiedziałeś, że wiesz, gdzie jest Igneel. Nie kłamałeś, prawda?

– Nie, wiem, gdzie jest.

– Powiesz mi teraz?

– Powiem ci wszystko jak już dotrzemy do Rainbow town.

– Dlaczego nie teraz?!

– Bo jesteś pełen wątpliwości, gdy zdradzę, ci jego położenie nie wiadomo co zrobisz. Natomiast w mieście jest moja dobra przyjaciółka, która wie ode mnie znacznie więcej. – Spojrzeli na siebie. – Rozumiesz?

– ...Tak, rozumiem.

– Cieszę się, a teraz przygotuj się bo zbliżają się następne smoki.

Odwrócił się Natsu.

– Co takiego?

– Te smoki prawdopodobnie musiały mu towarzyszyć, ale musiały być od niego znacznie wolniejsze.

– Smocza Wojna... – powiedział cicho Natsu.

* * *

– Moc tego artefaktu jest wprost niesamowita. Świetnie się spisaliście, Aria i Nick.

– Dziękujemy mistrzu Ivan – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

Wszyscy członkowie gildii, patrzyli z zamkowej wieży, jak złota poświata otoczyła ich gildie, chroniąc ich przed smokami, które próbowały teraz przedrzeć, się do środka.

– Wielkie dzięki Nick, gdybyś nie użył wtedy swojej magii, by zneutralizować magię runów tamtego starca, było by już po mnie.

– Nie dziękuj, znam cię i wiem, że byś sobie nie poradziła beze mnie – Przyłożył rękę do głowy Arii, targając jej włosy. Ma on blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, przy czym jest bardzo dobrze zbudowany.

– Idiota.

– Tak, dziękujesz?

– Przecież, nie chciałeś bym dziękowała.

– No tak. – Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szyderczo.

Nagle rozbrzmiał głos mistrza Ivana.

– Słuchajcie wszyscy, teraz, gdy złota bariera nas chroni, przystąpimy do ataku! Niech się wszyscy przygotują!

– Tak! – krzyknęli wszyscy.

– Zagarnę wszystko. – powiedział pod nosem Ivan.


End file.
